Thoughts on a New Moon
by Emerald Fox Fire
Summary: A mixed variety of one shots. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. In the End

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or In the End by Linkin Park but that does not mean I can't toy with them.

Summary: Showdown between Naraku and Inuyasha, but please do not flit over this thinking it's yet another of those boring fics where the good guys win and walk off into the sunset because this story has a tragic ending.

AN Please enjoy.

In the end

_One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

Normal POV

It came down to this, the last arrow from Kagome. Sango lay bleeding, shoved aside like a broken doll her body still shielding Kohaku her hirakotsu broken, one half either side of her. All that was left of Miroku was a huge crater, the side of his wind tunnel had been cut and he had insisted on using it. Shippo had been thrown into Miroku when he had tried to defend Kagome from one of Naraku's attacks. Kirara was knocked against a wall, covered in bloody gouges, one fang broken,bright eyes, glassy.

Kouga's battered form was in the middle of Miroku's crater his wolf pack scattered around him in grotesque shapes with various fatal wounds. Kagura had collapsed next to Naraku; he had killed her, crushed her proud heart, when she tried to turn on him. Kanna was defenceless; her mirror had been shattered by one of Kagome's arrows.

Kagome thought how it had happened.

_Flashback_

_They were running through the forest, Kagome was apologizing to Inuyasha for sitting him earlier and ignoring Kouga who was flirting with her._

_As they came round a corner a giant castle loomed over them._

"_Finally, Naraku's castle," Sango breathed. Everyone stared in awe at having finally reached the elusive castle._

_Inuyasha broke the silence, "Stop gawkin' lets get up there and kill Naraku." Surprisingly he seemed to get a bit edgy as they enter the court yard and when questioned about it, he just said something doesn't smell right, like a trap._

_End Flashback_

As Kagome blinked blood out of her eyes and looked at Inuyasha, who had a deep, bloody scratch down his face starting at his left temple and stretched all the way down to the right of his chin and his right ear hanging by a thread, she thought about how right he had been, but she still nodded, suddenly she saw another shadowy figure standing next to him holding a bow, it was Kikyo.

Kagome and Kikyo looked at each other and came to a silent truce. They fired their arrows simultaneously, a second later Inuyasha used his backlash wave. The blue wave with gold streaks crashed into Naraku and Kanna and engulfed them.

"Yes! We did it!" Kagome hugged Kikyo and Inuyasha round the neck. Slowly grip loosened and she stiffened.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, concerned. A deep chuckling answered his question.

Inuyasha and Kikyo turned round, Naraku was standing behind them.

"Damn, the other one must have been a decoy." Inuyasha followed this with a few more choice curses.

Inuyasha whispered something in Kagome's ear. Kagome looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. G_oodbye_ she said silently in her head and she ran off.

Inuyasha started hacking at Naraku who impaled him and Kikyo on one of his root like legs. He turned his back and left them to die.

Kikyo took an arrow out of her quiver and shot at Naraku, at the same time Inuyasha used his backlash wave. This time the amount blue and gold was the same, the colours wrapped around each other and shot straight through Naraku who looked at his torso and exploded.

Coughing, Inuyasha staggered over to Kikyo who was removing the large chunk of the Shikon jewel out the remnants of Naraku. Once this was done Kikyo collapsed, Inuyasha bent down.

"Is it time?" He asked, his voice barely more than a whisper, as he too collapsed.

"Yes." Kikyo replied that one word draining her of nearly all her strength, but she held on through pure strength of will, "What… d .. did …you … s ..ay … t.. to… K.. kag … om ..e?"

"I told," Inuyasha stopped breathing heavily. "Come back tomorrow to," again Inuyasha stopped to breath. "Collect the shard, and it was time to go, so she should not waste her wish on reviving me."

When he had finished, Inuyasha stopped breathing, Kikyo followed a few seconds later, a smile on her face, the spirits leaving her body, creating a glowing blue halo around the scattered bodies and slowly melted into ash.

The miko could finally rest in peace.

Meanwhile

Kagome ran, the direction didn't matter, branches scratched her face and roots made her stumble, she had been running for the past half hour, she finally slowed to an exhausted jog. She had found her way unconsciously to the God tree. She staggered to it and sat under its leafy branches, the trunk supporting her back, her chest heaving as it tried to get as much oxygen to her lungs as possible.

_Ironic_ she thought _here was were I met him, and I'm saying goodbye in the same place._

She knew that when he whispered for her to run it would be the last time she would see him, so she had said her own silent farewell.

As Kagome remembered his last words and the time when they had been chasing Naraku, tears started falling, first as one or two drops but soon it became a torrent.

_Flashback_

"_Quickly, we've almost got him."_

"_Who are you chasing mutt?" Kouga appeared out of the bushes._

"_What's it to you?" Inuyasha had retorted_

"_Well, I don't want you putting my woman in danger."_

_At this point Kagome decided to step in. "Kouga, I'm not your woman."_

"_See you mangy wolf, Kagome herself doesn't like you."_

"_Inuyasha could you at least be polite?"_

_Inuyasha muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "he started it"_

"_What did you just say?"_

_To stop what would probably be the start of another argument. "We're chasing Naraku, we have him on the run, if you join us we might be able to beat him."_

"_Naraku, eh? I think I can put up with that mangy mutt until we beat him, then I will rescue you from him and make you my mate."_

_Kagome halted the ominous growling with Inuyasha's least favourite word._

"_Sit!"_

_When Inuyasha finally extracted himself from the ground, he started yelling "What did you do that for?"_

"_To stop the inevitable argument that you would have started if you weren't sopped."_

_Inuyasha picked Kagome and put her on his back in a icy silence. Then they set off, after Naraku._

_End Flashback_

While Kagome wept an unseen being lurked in the shadows, he had seen everything. The a patch of moonlight made his face look even more icy than usual. He mourned the loss of brother as the loss of one of his clan and realised he was the last of dog demon lords. Jaken and Rin stood, near him, heads bowed in respect to the departed. A single clear tear dropped from the chin of Rin and left a dark mark on the earth. The demon lord finally turned away and left the grieving girl on her own in the shadows of the God Tree.

AN Did you like that? Please Review. However if you flame, I will send my minions after you


	2. A single Red Rose

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha no matter how much I wish I did._

_A.N. This is yet another depressing fan fic (where does all this depressing stuff come from?) but it does a happyish ending._

A Single Red Rose

The sun had slit his wrists as the moon looked on, cool uncaring and stained in her lover's blood. The bloody sky and clouds coloured usually white hair and ears red.

The red demons ears drooped as he thought about earlier that day.

_He had gone to Kikyo's house, he wanted to give her a rose and a box with the Shikon No Tama necklace, something she had wanted for years, he had saved for two years to buy it and found her with another man, on her couch, kissing passionately._

"_Naraku," He had growled._

"_Inuyasha, I'm sorry." And she looked it, Inuyasha had known it was ending, Kikyo had never loved him, she had just gone out with him because he was poor and a half demon so she could escape from her snobby family's expectations. That didn't mean it still didn't hurt. She had never truly accepted him; she had always made him wear a hat whenever they went out to a fancy restaurant._

_His relationship with her had had its advantages, she had got him promotions so he could earn more money, live in a bigger house and just live a better life._

Now he was thinking about how he could kill himself. Maybe like the sun, he certainly felt like the sun, Kikyo watching him as he slit his wrists.

Suddenly something caught his eye, a girl, leaning against a bin. She looked a couple of years younger than him in Miko clothes, but that was common enough in such a mixed society, there were demons, humans and anything in between.

She also seemed thin, to thin for a fifteen year old; he might as well do one act of kindness before he killed himself.

"Do you want to have dinner with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes please. Thank you very much." Her speech was oddly formal. But Inuyasha was too depressed to care.

"What's your name?"

"Kagome," The answer was short as though she didn't want to reveal anymore.

"I'm Inuyasha, what kind of food do you want to eat?"

"You're the one who asked me so surely you have something in mind." Kagome replied.

"No, not really, I don't mind at all where I eat."

"Oh, ok. How about we eat there." Kagome pointed at an Italian.

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

Inuyasha and Kagome entered the restaurant. They were given a table for two and a pair of menus.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, I've never had this kind of food before. You choose something for me."

"Sir, Madam, may I take your orders?" The waiter asked.

"Please may we have a marinara pizza each." Despite the phrasing, this was not a question.

"Yes sir." The waiter wrote it down and hurried off, avoiding the golden glare and the disturbing lack of life in the lady's calm, brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" The directness of the question caught Inuyasha off guard.

"I found my girlfriend with another man." Inuyasha returned the bluntness. "I knew she didn't love me but it still hurts to be betrayed like that.

"Yes, it does." Kagome's eye's clouded over with pain. "I'm sure sometime you'll find some one who will love as much as you love them." She smiled brightly.

_Maybe I will_ Inuyasha thought looking at Kagome, with new eyes and then gasped. _She looks exactly like Kikyo. But her eyes are strange, almost like they're dead, no, that can't be right._

"What's wrong?" Kagome looked worriedly at Inuyasha.

"Nothing, don't worry." _Despite looking like her, she doesn't act like her._ "Where do you live?" He asked to change the subject.

Kagome laughed, it was a soft laugh and not mocking, so different from the derisive laughter of demons and jeering, scornful sniggering humans or the contemptuous giggle he had heard from so many girls of both races, just because he was different. When she laughed, he knew she knew that he was deliberately changing the subject.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." She promised. She had let him get away with it.

_Kikyo would never let me change the subject, actually if I did she would pursue it even more ferociously and hang on like a mastiff._

They got through the rest of the meal without very many difficult questions. After the pudding (a Nuttella and mascarpone calizone) Inuyasha gave Kagome the rose and was about to give her the necklace with the Shikon No Tama on it when she put her hand on his.

"Give it to me tomorrow." She said smiling into his eyes.

"Ok, where should I meet you?"

"The grave yard, next to the big angel monument, I'll have the rose, so you'll be able to find me."

_Odd place to meet_ he thought. "Ok."

"At midday?"

"Sure."

He said goodbye, then started to walk home, he then looked behind him, to wave. But Kagome had disappeared.

Inuyasha looked around the graveyard for the angel monument and Kagome. Eventually he came to it, it was a massive black, pink and green marble angel, he thought it was a strange choice of colours.

Next to the angel, he saw a flash of red in the shadow of a small mound. The mound was covered in moss, so carefully Inuyasha scraped away the moss and saw engraved into the stone:

**Kagome Higurashi**

**1722-1738**

**Miko of Fuji village**

The flash of Red had been the rose he had given her the night before. He took the necklace out of his pocket and buried it in front of the grave.

He left the grave and under it a single red rose. Contemplating suicide again until he remembered what he had heard the night before. She's right. He smiled and behind him he heard the soft laugh he had heard so often last night as a soft hand caressed his check.

_Did you enjoy this story? Please, please, please review. However Flame me and I will set my minions on you, well I'll at least publicly humiliate you._

_Thank you Lauren for checking through my last story, I for got to write it down, sorry. ;;_


	3. Anything For Love

**Summary: Kikyo has decided to drag Inuyasha down to hell.**

**AN This is a not so tragic fic, well it has a happyish ending.**

**I'll do anything for love**

_And I would do anything for love, I'd run right into hell and back  
I would do anything for love, I'll never lie to you and that's a fact  
But I'll never forget the way you feel right now, oh no, no way  
And I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, I won't do that  
Anything for love, oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, oh I won't do that_

Some days it don't come easy, and some days it don't come hard  
Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end  
Some nights you're breathing fire, and some nights you're carved in ice  
Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again

Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true  
I know you can save me, no one else can save me now but you

As long as the planets are turning, as long as the stars are burning  
As long as your dreams are coming true, you better believe it

That I would do anything for love, and I'll be there til the final act  
I would do anything for love, and I'll take a vow and seal a pact

But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way tonight  
And I would do anything for love, oh I would do anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, no I won't do that

I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that  
(repeats 3x)

(Solo)

Some days I pray for silence, and somedays I pray for soul  
Some days I just pray to the God of Sex and Drums and Rock 'N Roll  
Some nights I lose the feeling, and some nights I lose control  
Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls

Maybe I'm lonely and that's all I'm qualified to be  
There's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep

As long as the wheels are turning, as long as the fires are burning  
As long as your prayers are coming true, you better believe it

That I would do anything for love, and you know it's true and that's a fact  
I would do anything for love, and there'll never be no turning back

But I'll never do it better than I do it with you, so long, so long  
And I would do anything for love, oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, no no no I won't do that

I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that  
(repeats 7x)

But I'll never stop dreaming of you every night of my life, no way

And I would do anything for love, oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, no I won't do that

Girl: Will you raise me up, will you help me down?  
Will you get me right out of this Godforsaken town?  
Will you make it all a little less cold?

Boy: I can do that! I can do that!

Girl: Will you hold me sacred? Will you hold me tight?  
Can you colorize my life, I'm so sick of black and white?  
Can you make it all a little less old?

Boy: I can do that! Oh oh, now I can do that!

Girl: Will you make me some magic, with your own two hands?  
Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand?  
Can you give me something I can take home?

Boy: I can do that! Oh oh now, I can do that!

Girl: Will you cater to every fantasy I got?  
Will ya hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?  
Will you take me places I've never known?

Boy: I can do that! Oh oh now, I can do that!

Girl: After a while you'll forget everything  
It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling  
And you'll see that it's time to move on

Boy: I won't do that! No I won't do that!

Girl: I know the territory, I've been around  
It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down  
And sooner or later, you'll be screwing around

Boy: I won't do that! No I won't do that!

Anything for love, oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, no I won't do that

Kagome's POV

Inuyasha and I were on the trail of one Shikon shard. Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo were trying to find another shard.

"What did you do that for?" I shouted at a rapidly shrinking red back after being unceremoniously dumped in the dirt. Suddenly I caught sight of something sinuous and silver.

_Oh great a soul stealer, just what I need, the clay pot showing up._ (A.N. I don't have anything against Kikyo its just she is dead and should stay that way.) _Especially, since Koga has been around quite a lot, that's already, put him in a bad mood._

While I had been thinking this I reached the clearing I saw Kikyo and Inuyasha talking, "Inuyasha it is time, I am tired of waiting for you to kill Naraku."

"No." I whispered, she thought she saw Inuyasha's ear twitch but then the soul stealers grabbed him and gently picked Kikyo up and started lowering them into a chasm. Surprisingly, Inuyasha wasn't going calmly like he had last time he was struggling and yelling at Kikyo.

"Please Kikyo, let me go! I love… loved you, but your dead now." I gasped, I couldn't believe Inuyasha was trying to stay alive, I had been certain that he still lived Kikyo. "Please." That one word almost broke my heart, the desperation, the resigned look in his golden eyes and droop of his ears (A.N. I love his ears!).

_What was that?_ I thought _I'm sure saw a flicker of something other than the usual cool indifference in Kikyo's eyes._ _I could have sworn she looked almost … No she can't have, she looked almost like she didn't want him to go down to hell. I know I shouldn't interfere but I can't let Inuyasha be dragged down to hell._

"Kikyo! Stop!" I shouted. "Cant you see Inuyasha doesn't want to go with you?"

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha's POV

We were following a Shikon shard trail but had just left the village when I smelt Kikyo's scent. It was dry, and smelt of ashes, not like her old scent, that smelt like flowers but now that's more like Kagome's scent. _I think I know why she's here, I don't want Kagome be there, she'll just make it harder._

I dropped Kagome and ran of to the clearing where I knew Kikyo would be, under the God tree _the place where I first met Kagome_.

Kikyo was waiting there for me, "Inuyasha, do you know why I'm here?"

"You want to go to hell now and you are going to take me with you, right?" _Doesn't Kikyo look a lot more pale and more gaunt, is she ok?_

Kikyo opened a chasm in the ground Inuyasha it is time, I am tired of waiting for you to kill Naraku."

_Hang on I thought heard… Kagome? How can she be here, I thought left her back on the trail._

While I paused two of Kikyo's soul stealers grabbed me and gently lifted her up. At that point I panicked, this is one thing _I can't use Tetsaiga (A.N. Spelling?) on her, could I_.

"Please Kikyo, let me go! I love… loved you, but your dead now." I paused for breath, about to continue, but then I stopped, I realised it was hopeless, I tried one last attempt to escape, I was desperate. _I used to love you Kikyo, but your dead now, I can't love you anymore. I don't want to leave Kagome behind; she needs me just like you once needed me._ I realised she wasn't going to let me go, so I resigned myself to my fate.

I saw her eyes flicker, just like they used to fifty years ago in the village when she sensed me waiting for her in the bushes. Suddenly I heard Kagome's voice, _so she had been hiding in the forest._

"Kikyo! Stop! Cant you see Inuyasha doesn't want to go with you?"

"Kagome," I paused "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kikyo's soul stealers dropped Inuyasha.

Normal POV

Inuyasha was holding onto the chasm with one hand, he slowly clambered out of it.

"What do you mean? What am I doing here?" Kagome shouted back once Inuyasha climbed up and was standing on firm ground. "I'm trying to save you, and stop you going to hell."

"Why are you doing that? You knew I had to go with Kikyo sometime!"

"I know, it's just I never wanted you to go." Kagome's voice and eyes had softened.

During this conversation Kagome and Inuyasha had moved closer and closer together until they were glaring at each other with their noses almost touching. Kikyo had been watching, had drawn her bow and an arrow and decided to end their argument.

"Inuyasha, my souls are leaving my body, I'm weakening, I don't have another time to wait until you kill Naraku, you made a vow to come with me to hell, you cannot break that vow so as much as I don't want to, I'm going to take you to hell one way or the other."

"What the …" _That would explain why she's so desperate to take Inuyasha down to hell. Should I kill her though…?_ Kagome thought.

"Kikyo, please don't make me choose between you and Kagome again." Inuyasha pleaded.

Kagome saw that Kikyo had her bow out so she took hers out just to be on the safe side.

Suddenly, Kagome saw a blue orb float gently out of Kikyo, higher and higher until it faded into the night sky. As this happened Kikyo flinched and gasped. _That must have really have hut her for her to lose control like that._

Inuyasha had seen it to. _Maybe if I stalled for long enough she would go, no I cant do that it's to cruel._

Kikyo started walking towards Inuyasha, who as he walked backwards moved closer and closer to the chasm.

"Inuyasha, you can see how weak I am, please come with me before its to late." Another soul left her body, Kikyo became more corpse like, her skin took on a more blue, waxy cast and each step took a lot of effort. It looked like Kikyo was holding on through will alone. "Please, I don't even have the strength to summon a soul stealer; this is the last soul I have, my soul."

Kikyo glowed blue for a moment as her soul left her body. Kikyo slowly crumpled and melted into ash before she hit the ground.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled and tried to grab her but only ended up grabbing a handful of ash. He opened his hand and stared at it as the wind blew away the ash, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks. Inuyasha started trembling before he let out a howl of grief. _First my father, then my mother and now Kikyo, what if something happens to Kagome?_

Kagome held Inuyasha, rubbing his back and trying to calm him anyway she could, she couldn't bear seeing him like this.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were returning to the village and had come running when they heard Inuyasha's howl, but stayed out of sight not willing to interrupt, especially Sango who had seen what a grieving demon could do.

Kagome stayed with Inuyasha all night eventually he fell asleep, his head on Kagome's shoulder, her arms around him.

**AN Please review!**

**Thank you, Gabriella100 for the review. **


End file.
